


this is the world as I see it now

by Flowerparrish



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT4, Prompt Fill, have I finally done it?, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: “Sometimes I wish I could feel what you feel with Venom, what Anne felt,” Dan says.





	this is the world as I see it now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bladeangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeangel/gifts).



> for the prompt: would you consider writing a eddie/venom/dan/anne fic where venom and eddie let dan try the suit just to feel how it is? Since anne has anyway, plus this way eddie and venom can share symbiosis with them and how being one feels (or maybe not being one since that's an eddie/venom thing but just sharing a body?). 
> 
> It's... mostly that, although it kind of grew a life of it's own as soon as I started writing. 
> 
> title is from 10am gare du nord by keaton henson

The request comes on a night like any other night. Anne is working late, and Eddie is avoiding his shitty apartment he hasn’t yet bothered to move out of (the proximity to the bad part of town, where it’s easy to find Venom a snack once every week or so, makes the apartment almost worth keeping), so Eddie and Dan are lounging on the couch watching a movie that neither of them is paying much attention to. Dan is leaning against the armrest, his legs spread, and Eddie is resting in between them, laying back against Dan’s chest, relaxing in the feel of the other man’s arms around him. Venom isn’t asleep but isn’t fully awake, either, resting heavily like a comforting weight inside of Eddie, the feeling something like wrapping yourself up in a blanket just out of the dryer.

 

Nights like this aren’t something Eddie would have ever thought he could have, calm and cozy, even back when it was just he and Anne and things were good, but different. Eddie and Anne together have always been forces that pushed each other, passionate and alive but never quite peaceful and content. This is something new, and Eddie likes this side of the relationship between the four of them that they’re slowly working out.

 

When Dan speaks, it takes a moment for the words to process, but when they do, all of that peace and comfort is immediately gone, replaced by a surge of less than pleasant emotions.

 

“Sometimes I wish I could feel what you feel with Venom, what Anne felt,” Dan says. He says it quietly, like it’s an admission of something terrible, and his arms tighten around Eddie for a moment before they almost release him entirely, as if he expects them to push him away.

 

The impulse to do just that is there. Eddie’s reaction to the idea of anyone else hosting Venom is an immediate rush of anger, of jealousy, of possessiveness. But he feels all of those things echo back to him in their bond, and that soothes him like it always does—that he and Venom, while they don’t always agree, agree when it matters. Sometimes they’re two separate beings, but more often these days, they’re one.

 

 **No one could ever have what we have,** Venom reassures Eddie. **We are a perfect match.**

 

 _Symbiosis,_ Eddie agrees, basks in the knowledge that all other hosts would be inadequate compared to him.

 

So the impulse to tear himself away from Dan, to keep what he and Venom have safe, fades, and in its place Eddie begins to really consider how Dan must feel.

 

To even consider where the other man is coming from, he has to consider being without Venom, which is hard to imagine and unappealing even when he does. He remembers the loneliness of being one person inside his mind, although he didn’t know it was lonely at the time. He can also acknowledge that what he shares with Venom, and what even Anne can relate to, is something inaccessible to Dan—he’s heard what it’s like to merge with the symbiote, but he can’t relate to the way it feels.

 

Eddie knows their relationship isn’t perfectly balanced; Venom doesn’t trust Dan, really, but tolerates his presence because Eddie and Anne like him; but now he understands that in the same way, Dan doesn’t know Venom, not really, just accepts him as Eddie’s other half.

 

It must be lonely, to be on the outside of such an important relationship in Eddie’s and Anne’s lives.

 

The memory of what it was like to be lonely, more than anything, is what makes Eddie decide this would be okay.

 

 **Are you sure?** Venom asks. Eddie can tell that Venom will do this if Eddie tells him to, although the symbiote has no desire for them to be parted, but because Dan is important to Eddie, Venom will try.

 

 _I’m sure,_ Eddie agrees.

 

“Do you really want to?” Eddie asks Dan.

 

Dan nods, his expression nervous but his eyes dark.

 

“Okay,” Eddie tells him. He hauls himself off of the couch and pulls Dan to his feet, keeping the other man’s hand clasped in his.

 

Eddie knows he isn’t imaging the reluctance he can feel from Venom through their bond, but he’s a bit surprised by the traces of curiosity he finds there.

 

Then there’s nothing, as Venom travels from him into Dan, and Eddie is alone.

 

It’s crushing. For a few long moments, he can’t focus on what’s happening in front of him, because he’s preoccupied by the emptiness in his head.

 

Was all of this space really made for one person? Or was he just always waiting for Venom to come and fill it with him?

 

He’s both more and less aware of his body now; he’s fully in control of it in a way he hasn’t been in months, because even when Venom isn’t actively moving him, they’re both present. So now there’s Eddie, and there’s absence.

 

It’s disconcerting. Maybe it should be disconcerting that it _is_ so strange, but Eddie stopped caring about what he should feel long ago.

 

But he adapts, at least enough to focus again on something other than the emptiness he feels.

 

Dan’s eyes are wide, pupils blown, and his jaw is clenched. Eddie reaches out and cups his cheek, gently. “Everything okay?”

 

Dan blinks, eyes clearing a little, and meets his gaze. “You feel this way _all the time?”_

 

Eddie laughs. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

 

“So much power,” Dan says, his voice awed. “But also like I’m starving. Wait. Does Venom always want to eat the cat?”

 

Eddie laughs again. “Venom knows not to eat the cat. But yes, he still wants to.”

 

Dan’s eyes go distant for a moment, and Eddie realizes he’s having a conversation with Venom in his head. Eddie’s instantly jealous, but also curious if he’s that obvious about it. He hopes not, or else people in public probably think he’s a bit unstable.

 

After a moment, a tentacle emerges from Dan’s wrist and wraps around Eddie’s wrist, the three of them connected. It’s unnatural for Eddie, feeling Venom against his skin but not the faint sensation from the tendril as well, but it’s welcome. He wonders if Venom noticed his jealousy, or if Venom just misses him.

 

Dan glances down at the tentacle and tilts his head. “That’s so weird,” he comments. “But also really fucking cool.”

 

“Yeah,” Eddie agrees. “You should feel what it’s like when Venom takes over.”

 

It’s a throwaway comment, but he sees Dan’s eyes go distant again and he and Venom have a conversation. After a moment, more tendrils begin creeping out, enveloping Dan until it’s Venom in front of Eddie.

 

It’s strange to see Venom this way, not in a reflection or as a part of him, but as another entity before him. “Hi,” Eddie says inanely, heart skipping a beat in his chest, definitely not from fear.

 

“ **Eddie,”** Venom acknowledges, and then retreats back into Dan’s body, leaving Dan wild-eyed in his place.

 

“What the fuck,” Dan breathes out. “That’s the coolest thing I’ve ever felt.”

 

Eddie nods. “It’s pretty great,” he agrees, and he wonders how he can ask if he can have his alien parasite back now, please, because the emptiness and loneliness is starting to get to him a little bit.

 

It turns out he doesn’t have to ask. Venom moves from Eddie back to Dan a moment later, and Eddie feels a rush of relief as the familiar presence is once again a part of him.

 

 _So?_ Eddie asks, curious. He knows Venom isn’t the biggest fan of Dan, and he wonders if that has changed at all, but he knows better than to hope.

 

 **Dan is fine,** Venom tells him, but Eddie feels a new warmth pulse across the bond when they contemplate the man before them.

 

 _Yeah?_ Eddie asks, intrigued. _Any reason for your change of heart?_

**I saw how he sees you,** Venom tells Eddie. Eddie can feel that that’s all Venom’s willing to share, and he can respect that.

 

 _I love you,_ he tells Venom instead.

 

 **Love you,** Venom agrees.

 

“Form any conclusions?” Eddie asks Dan, curious about any changes in the man’s opinion as well.

 

To his surprise, Dan just shrugs. “It was enlightening.”

 

It seems like whatever Dan and Venom shared, they’re keeping it between them. And that’s fine, even if Eddie’s bursting with curiosity.

 

“Cool,” he agrees. “Back to the movie, I guess?” he suggests.

 

“Yeah,” Dan agrees. They settle back into their position from before, Eddie surrounded by two of the three people he cares most about in the world. But most importantly, Venom’s back to being a warm weight in his chest and a soothing presence in his mind.

 

 **Missed you,** Venom says after some time passes, when Eddie’s almost fallen asleep there on the couch.

 

 _Missed you, parasite,_ Eddie tells him, and he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, thank xxxbladeangelxxx for the killer prompt! Also, feel free to prompt me over on tumblr as flowerparrish! <3


End file.
